thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave, Sleek and Strong
Brave, Sleek and Strong is the third episode of Railway Show Engines. Plot In China, lived a Chinese Railways RM class 4-6-2 Pacific who had sleek red paint and a dragon face in front of his funnel, and that was Yong Bao. Yong Bao is a kind and faithful tender engine who pulls passenger coaches in his old railway. He is well-known for once cleverly diverting an accident saving hundreds of passengers, and for that, he was decorated and painted Chinese red for his bravery, which is a colour that symbolises celebration and happiness. Many peoples think Yong Bao is 'Brave, Sleek and Strong'. One day at Brendam Docks, Thomas was delivering supplies, but he was very late by the time he got there. Cranky scoffed. "Where have you been?" he asked sharply. Thomas panted. "...s-sorry." he said. "A lorry had crashed into a level crossing and I had to wait for Butch to tow it off the crossing." "Yes, well your now half-an-hour late." Cranky snorted. "Yah, don't be too cross with 'im matey!" said Salty as he oiled up. "But I'm sick of waiting!" Cranky complained. "Yah, don't listen to him Thomas, Cranky's not had a good day today." chuckled Salty. Cranky grew red in the face. "I never have a good day!" he snapped and he grew so careless, he dropped a load of pipes onto the rails right in front of Porter who was hauling some trucks. Porter applied his brakes just in time. "Woah!" he cried. "Steady Cranky." he scolded. Cranky blushed. "Oops." he muttered. Then suddenly, a ship's horn blew into the distance. Thomas and the dockside team quickly turned silent as they saw an unusual red engine on the ship. "Who's that?" Porter wondered. "I don't know." Salty dieseled. "Search me." muttered Cranky. "He looks like no engine I've seen before." Thomas puffed to himself. The ferry then pulled up alongside the docks. Everyone eyed on the red engine, he was Chinese red with a dragon face in front of his funnel. Cranky went to lift the engine, but he was too heavy. "What engine is this?" he asked. Suddenly, a voice spoke. "Hãy cẩn thận!" he said. "What?" Cranky exclaimed. "What that means is... Be careful!" came the voice. "Oh that, I'm always careful." Cranky retorted. "No need to be harsh." the voice said. Cranky thought he was going to fume with rage, but then he put the engine onto the tracks. It was Yong Bao, he had been sent to Sodor to help out with the busy passenger run. The engines gasped. "Wow, you look amazing!" Porter cried. "Yah, it reminds me of a story." chuckled Salty. Cranky just sighed. "I've seen that engine at the Great Railway Show." Thomas muttered to himself. "He was participating in the Best Decorated Engine Parade." "That's right, Péngyǒu." Yong Bao replied. "Oh by the way, that means 'Friend'." "I see." Thomas puffed. "Oh, have I yet to introduce myself?" asked Yong Bao. "Y-Yes." Porter stammered. "Well, Nǐ hǎo, I am Yong Bao from China, I was sent to work on Sir Topham Hatt's railway because of the busy passenger run, Wǒ bùnéng děngdài gōngzuò." he explained. "Oh, and that means 'I can't wait to work'!" Yong Bao cried out. "And I'm Thomas." said Thomas. "Did you participate in the Great Railway Show?" he asked. "Why yes I did." Yong Bao replied kindly. "I think I remember seeing you when I was with the other engines competing in that event, we were all chuffing to the part where the decorating parade was being held and I saw you waiting for us to go by, but you had paint all over you, and you won the shunting challenge, didn't you?" said Yong Bao. "Yes, I did." Thomas wheeshed. "Anyway, I cannot stay now, I have to get to my first job on the railway." and he steamed away. "Tạm biệt..." he said. The engines were left to wince. "What does that mean?" Porter asked. "Don't see why you're asking me!" Cranky huffed. "I don't know how to speak Chinese." "None of us do, matey." remarked Salty. "Okay, I'll see you all later." Thomas tooted and he chuffed away. Yong Bao was chuffing through the countryside, he admired the wonderful scenery as he passed by. "Ah, much like the countryside in China." he puffed to himself, he steamed through Maron and all the passengers looked at him in amaze as he passed by. "Lời chào hỏi" said Yong Bao. He then steamed under a bridge where children were waving at him. Yong Bao whistled welcomingly. "Chúc mừng ngày, trẻ em." he said to them. The children were surprised. "Was that Chinese?" a little boy asked. "I think so." said a girl. "He must be Chinese." another boy thought. "I agree." said another. Yong Bao then saw Hiro who was taking a train to Vicarstown. "Hello there." Hiro whistled. "You look just like me." "I know." chuckled Yong Bao. "Wǒmen dōu shì biǎoqíng." he said. Hiro chuckled. "Mochiron." he said. "Are you Japanese?" asked Yong Bao. "Yes, and I'm guessing you're Chinese." Hiro puffed. "Why yes I am." chuffed Yong Bao. "Anyway, can't stop to talk, I'm heading for... Knafard Station, oh I don't know the name." he muttered. "Knapford station." Hiro corrected. "It's right through the countryside." "Oh, thanks péngyǒu, I don't know your name." said Yong Bao. "I'm Hiro." said Hiro. "And you're...?" "Yong Bao from China." he said. "My name stands for 'Brave Treasure'." "And my name is spelt like hero." said Hiro, the two engines enjoyed having a conversation in their own respective languages. "Anyway, bye now." Hiro whistled as Yong Bao was gone, Yong Bao was approaching Knapford station, he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw it. "Wow, look at this big station." said Yong Bao. "It looks like Beijing West Station back in China." he remarked, he then saw a big blue engine waiting at Platform 1, it was Gordon. Yong Bao tooted his whistle. "Nǐ hǎo Péngyǒu!" he said. Gordon was confused. "Uh, what?" he asked. "Oh, didn't I tell you? That means 'Hello Friend'." explained Yong Bao. "Oh right, hello to you two." Gordon whistled as he chuffed out of the station. "He must be in a hurry." Yong Bao thought to himself. "But he should be working, or else he'll be late." Yong Bao then eyed another engine there, it was Emily. "Oh hello there quý bà." Yong Bao tooted. "Oh, hello." Emily replied. "Are you the engine who competed in the Best Decorated Engine parade at the Great Railway Show?" she asked. "Yes, that's me!" Yong Bao puffed. "And I'm guessing you are too." Emily laughed. "Yes, that's right." she chuckled. Then he stopped at the platform where the Fat Controller's office was, the Fat Controller however, was eating a cheese sandwich, when he saw Yong Bao waiting outside the station. "Oh wait, is that the new engine?" The Fat Controller thought. "Wow, it is!" he said, he quickly snacked on his sandwich and walked outside. "Hello there." said the Fat Controller. "May I please ask your name?" Yong Bao chuckled. "Hello sir, I am Yong Bao from China." he said. "Well, nice to meet you Yong Bao." chuckled the Fat Controller. "I sent you here to work on my railway because of the very busy passenger run here." he explained. "I see sir." Yong Bao said. "I brought my own coaches with me, so I don't need to pull any Sudrian coaches sir." "Well, that's good to hear." The Fat Controller said, he then looked back to find three YZ-22B carriages at the other platform, he was amazed. "Wow, I haven't seen any coaches like them." The Fat Controller gasped. Yong Bao chuckled. "I knew you wouldn't sir." he wheeshed. "Anyway Yong Bao," the Fat Controller said, "I need you to help out on Edward's Branch Line." he said. "Edward, Geoffrey and BoCo need help with the passengers." "Yes sir, of course sir." Yong Bao steamed and he puffed away. Meanwhile at Wellsworth station. Edward, Geoffrey and BoCo felt exhausted. There was too much work for them. "How many work is there for us to do?" BoCo asked. "I don't know BoCo." said Edward meekly. "But I heard the Fat Controller is bringing in a new engine to help." he said. "When will he arrive?" asked Geoffrey. Then a whistle blasted in the distance. "Wait a minute, is that the new engine?" Geoffrey asked. "Don't know, it could be." muttered BoCo. "Well sure enough, it is." Edward puffed. Yong Bao came into view. The three branchline engines were surprised when they saw him. "L-Look at his sleek red paint!" cried Geoffrey. "And his tiger face." added BoCo. "And not to mention his... paintwork stands for his bravery." Edward finished. "Yes that is right." Yong Bao puffed. "I am Yong Bao from China." he said. "Wait, does 'Yong Bao' mean... brave treasure?" asked Geoffrey. "Yes it does." Yong Bao replied. "Once in my country, I saved hundreds of passengers from a very severe accident." he explained. "What?!" BoCo gasped. "Is this true?" "Yes indeed." said Yong Bao. "That is why I was given this red paint and this tiger face." "That is interesting." commented Geoffrey. "I know it is." Yong Bao puffed. "Well Yong Bao, there's been lots of passengers on my branch line recently." Edward puffed. "And we need help as there are lots of passengers." "Well, I can help with that." puffed Yong Bao. "Friends help each other." "Good phrase there." remarked Geoffrey. "Friends always help each other in a situation." said Edward. "Indeed." agreed BoCo. "Anyway, shall we get started?" asked Yong Bao. "Oh, yes." said Edward. "Right then... Ràng wǒmen shàngbān!" Yong Bao said. But the engines were confused. "Uh, what does that mean?" asked Geoffrey. "Oh, I didn't explain, it means 'Let's get to work'." said Yong Bao. "Oh, right." said Geoffrey. "Yes, let's get to work." And the four engines got to work. Yong Bao pulled into Suddery. The passengers admired his paintwork, plus taking a long time for them to get on board the coaches. "Come on please." Yong Bao said to the passengers, who then quickly boarded his coaches. "Right then, wǒmen zǒule!" Yong Bao announced as he departed the station. Yong Bao arrived at Suddery castle where the passengers admired the ancient look on the castle, even Yong Bao was surprised. "Huǒbào de huǒlú!" he cried. "Look at that Chéngbǎo, looks very ancient-like, should I say?" After a while, Yong Bao steamed away. Yong Bao pulled into Lower Suddery where Edward was. "Nǐ hǎo, Edward." Yong Bao whistled. "Oh, hello Yong Bao." replied Edward. "Are you enjoying it on my branch line?" "Certainly!" Yong Bao remarked. "I've never visited such a very famous line." Edward was surprised. "Oh... Thank you." he muttered. "My line has never been called famous." "But it has now Àidéhuá·" said Yong Bao. "Aidehua? What does that mean?" asked Edward. "That's your name in Chinese." Yong Bao explained. "Oh, I see," puffed Edward, "like your name stands for 'Brave Treasure'." "Indeed." Yong Bao puffed and he steamed away. Later on, the Fat Controller had called Yong Bao to Knapford, he had a job for him. "Yong Bao, Gordon has broken down and his passengers are stranded in the middle of the Main Line." he explained. "I want you to take them home as I heard that there is a storm coming." "Yes mgái, of course ngái." said Yong Bao. "Oh and if you ask sir, that means 'Sir'." The Fat Controller chuckled. "Okay Yong Bao." he said. "I'd say you should get going." "Okay." said Yong Bao and he puffed away. Meanwhile out on the Main Line, Gordon groaned meekly. "Oh the indignity." he sighed, then he heard a whistle blasting from the distance, it was Yong Bao. Gordon was surprised. "Him again?" he exclaimed. "Is he taking my passengers home?" "Why yes I am, péngyǒu." said Yong Bao. "Penguyou, or whatever it translates..." Gordon muttered. "What does that mean?" "It means 'friend'" said Yong Bao in a calm quiet voice. "Oh, I see." Gordon mumbled. "Right now let's get these passengers home." Yong Bao puffed. "Oh, be careful out there." Gordon warned. "There's a storm coming, and you must get those passengers home in time." "Oh, don't worry Gordon." said Yong Bao. "I am brave enough to travel through storms, I've done it on my old railway in China." "Yes, but still, you need to be careful." Gordon puffed. "I will." said Yong Bao. "I can do it, I've saved hundreds of passengers once from an accident." he said. "Well okay." Gordon puffed sternly. "But take my advise." "Yes, will do Gordon." Yong Bao wheeshed. "But anyway, who's taking you to the works?" "Oh, Edward's shunting me to the works." Gordon explained. "Oh okay." Yong Bao puffed. "Anyway, tạm biệt Gordon." he whistled as he was gone through the distance. Gordon was worried. "I do hope he knows what he's doing." he worried. Out on the Main Line, Yong Bao was chuffing through the countryside, dark clouds surrounded the sky and small rain drops pattered onto the rails. Yong Bao was determined to take the passengers home. "I can do this, of course I can." he said to himself. "If I've saved hundreds of passengers from an accident, then I can do this." Yong Bao puffed. Suddenly, lightning crashed and more rain came down. Yong Bao was struggling to see in the rain. "Oh no!" he cried. "Wǒ kàn bù dào wǒ yào qù nǎlǐ." "Uh, what does that mean?" his driver asked. "It means 'I can't see where I'm going'." said Yong Bao, the rain was shooting down and Yong Bao was struggling to keep his sight. "This storm is getting worse!" he cried out. "But I can do it, I can take these passengers home. Of course!" Yong Bao puffed, he was approaching Gordon's Hill. Yong Bao was worried, but determined. "Do hope I can get over this hill, especially with four coaches." he said, he puffed with all his might. "I can... do it!" he panted. He was nearing the top. "Nearly there." he said, he finally reached the top and went down the other side. "Weeeeeeeeeeh!" cried Yong Bao, but slowed down so his passengers wouldn't get so dizzy. "Oh, sorry." Yong Bao said sheepishly. Yong Bao was approaching the Knapford Iron Bridge, which had become unstable because of the heavy rain water thundering down onto the bridge, but Yong Bao was unaware of this. "Just cross over this bridge and I can make it." he said determinedly. "Let's hope so." said his driver. But as Yong Bao crossed the iron bridge, he suddenly stopped all of a sudden. "Huh, what happened?" asked Yong Bao. His driver checked and sighed. "Your crank pin has broke." he said. "Oh no." Yong Bao sighed. "All these passengers need to get home." Then suddenly, a loud crack could be heard, Yong Bao gasped. "What was that?" he asked. The bridge creaked and suddenly, parts of the bridge collapsed and landed onto the tracks below. "Oh no, I'm going to fall off with the remains of the bridge!" cried Yong Bao. "Quickly driver, you need to phone help... NOW!" "I can't Yong Bao." his driver said. "I have no credit left on my phone." "Oh, great." sighed Yong Bao. "I'll be damaged as scrap once I fall off with the rest of this bridge." he said. More parts of the bridge collapsed and fell onto the tracks below. Yong Bao shivered, but was brave. "Everyone, stay calm!" he cried, the passengers were worried, but did stay calm. "This is an emergency!" said Yong Bao. "We must not worry." Then he had an idea. "Wait a minute, if I saved hundreds of passengers from an accident in China, then maybe I can save more passengers from a daring accident." he thought. "I'll do it, even if my crank pin is broke." So slowly, but bravely Yong Bao started to move, the bridge collapsed even more, but Yong Bao was brave, he was determined. "We're doing it!" called Yong Bao. "Wǒmen zhèngzài jīnglì" Yong Bao started to speed up. "Wait Yong Bao." said his driver. "Your crank pin is broke, we'll never make it." "Don't worry." said Yong Bao. "I can do this." The passengers were worried, they all hugged their arms around one another, thinking it'll be the end of them, but Yong Bao didn't know this, though he did know that they were worried. "Nearly there!" he cried out. The passengers heard him, and one bravely leaned out the window. "What, are we nearly off the bridge?" the passenger asked. "Yes indeed péngyǒu!" said Yong Bao. The passenger sighed with relief. Yong Bao was nearly over, the bridge was only seconds away from collapsing. At last, Yong Bao had crossed the bridge... just in time while the bridge collapsed completely. "We did it!" cried Yong Bao. The passengers cheered loudly. "Hurray for Yong Bao!" they cheered. "Thank you, thưa quý vị." said Yong Bao as he continued on his way. Yong Bao finally arrived at Vicarstown just in time. Connor was there waiting. "Where's Gordon?" he asked. "Gordon's broke down, so I've brought his passengers." said Yong Bao. "Ah, I see." said Connor. "But who the heck even are you?" "I am Yong Bao from China." he said. "I've saved hundreds of passengers back in my country and I even saved the passengers from a collapsing bridge just before." "Really?" exclaimed Connor. "That was brave of you." "Yes of course." said Yong Bao. "Anyway, I need to take these passengers home quickly." said Connor and in one second, he was gone in the distance. Yong Bao was pleased that he had finally rescued his passengers from another daring accident." The next day, Yong Bao puffed into Knapford Yards, though he was surprised to find all the engines there. "Huh, what's going on?" asked Yong Bao. Suddenly, the engines saw him. "Here he is!" called out Stanley. The engines blew their whistles loud and long. Yong Bao was confused. "But please tell me what's happening." he said. "Here's what happening." came a voice. It was the Fat Controller. "Okay everyone, I invited you all over to make an announcement. Last night, Yong Bao saved his passengers from nearly ending their lives when the iron bridge near Knapford was about to collapse and so I wanted to say is... Well done Yong Bao!" The engines whistled again. Yong Bao chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, thank you everyone." he said. "Though sadly, the iron bridge will take a long time to be repaired, so the Main Line engines will have a harder time doing their jobs." said the Fat Controller. "But anyway, let's just be happy that even after saving hundreds of passengers from an accident in his country, Yong Bao has proved to have been useful in another daring accident." The engines whistled and while they were blowing their whistles, Yong Bao blew the loudest whistle out of them all. He was pleased to be working on the Fat Controller's railway for a while and was also pleased to have helped with another daring rescue. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Emily * Stanley * Hiro * Porter * Connor * Yong Bao * Geoffrey * BoCo * Salty * Cranky * The Fat Controller * Henry (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Donald and Douglas (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Whiff (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Samson (cameo) * Sidney (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Bradford (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) Locations * China * Brendam Docks * Maron * Knapford * The Fat Controller's Office * Wellsworth * Suddery * Suddery Castle * Lower Suddery * Gordon's Hill * Knapford Iron Bridge * Vicarstown * Vicarstown Bridge * Knapford Yards * Beijing West Station (mentioned) * Sodor Steamworks (mentioned) * The Mainland (mentioned) Trivia * The working title for this episode was "Saving the Passengers". * The title for this episode seems to relate with Yong Bao's persona/appearance "Brave, Sleek and Strong". * This is the first ever episode of the The Adventures on Sodor and probably of any kind to mention a real-life location, not in England. * Hiro saying that Yong Bao looks like him could be referencing to how Hiro and Yong Bao look exactly alike as mentioned by many Thomas fans. * Yong Bao's problem is similar to Edward's from the second season episode Edward's Exploit. Category:Episodes Category:Railway Show Engines Category:The Adventures on Sodor